Quand le chagrin ne vient pas
by EddyLayan
Summary: Suite de "un court dernier instant". Mycroft est mort. Pourtant, Sherlock éprouve de moins en moins d'émotions enfin c'est ce que tout le monde pense. A suivre dans "La mort est un autre chemin que l'on doit tous prendre".
1. Chapter 1 : Abattu

"-Sherlock, il faut que tu t'écartes, ...on doit l'emmener..."murmura John près de Sherlock qui tenait toujours la main de son frère dont le coeur ne battait plus.

Mycroft semblait dormir paisiblement. Jamais plus il ne se réveillera, jamais plus il n'ouvrira les yeux. Jamais plus il viendra le voir...

D'un geste tendre et affectueux, John détacha lentement la main de Sherlock qui, depuis quelques minutes, ne bougeait plus.

"- C'est fini, d'accord ? Rassura le médecin militaire, on va l'emmener en lieu sur..."

A ces mots, Sherlock sursauta. Il tourna la tête, croisant le regard compatissant de son ami qui lui adressa un petit sourire. le détective hocha la tête, encore sous le choc bien qu'il ignorait encore qu'il était choqué.

Derrière eux, Lestrade avait assisté à cette scène et pour la première de sa vie, il fut surpris de voir le consultant si abattu. Lui qui avait gardé son sang-froid, ses émotions lors des enquêtes les plus étranges et horribles. Maintenant il se retrouvait avec un homme endeuillé par la mort de son frère ainé.

Aidé par John, Sherlock tituba traversant les couloirs et les escaliers l'amenant à la sortie où des ambulances étaient positionnées. Un des urgentistes vint à eux, et passa autour du détective une couverture. Ce dernier ne s'opposa pas pourtant il attrapa le bras droit de John qui, surpris par ce geste, ne savait que dire.

On l'aida à s'asseoir dans une des ambulances et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Pendant quelques secondes, ils entendirent et observèrent les autorités sortir et entrer de l'entrepôt abandonné. Les deux amis ne se posèrent pas de questions. Surtout John qui approuva bon de ne rien dire à Sherlock. Il savait que la mort de l'ainé des Holmes avait profondément affecté l'esprit incroyable du détective. Certes, il n'avait pas encore versé une larme mais il espérait que son ami ne tomberait pas dans la déprime.

L'inspecteur Lestrade coupa le silence entre eux, en faisant très attention à ces mots.

"- Nous avons retrouvé deux autres corps non identifiable...il semble que Holmes se soit défendu et ils les aurait tué avant de leur infliger...hum...enfin bref...

Sherlock releva la tête prêt à parler mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. John prit sa place et lança :

"- Vous voulez dire que Mycroft serait coupable d'assassinat ?

- Non..enfin...je veux dire que dans ces conditions...certes il s'est surement défendu mais il a quand affligé des dégats...pour que l'on puisse identifié les deux hommes...

- Monsieur ! Interpella la voix du sergent Donovan.

La femme policier vint à eux. Elle se figea quand elle aperçut le consultant dans la couverture orange. Si cela n'avait pas impliqué SHerlock dans l'affaire, elle aurait ri mais là, le contexte ne pouvait lui permettre de se moquer de lui.

"- Nous avons trouvé la voiture des deux hommes non identifiés, commença-t-elle, Il se trouve que il possédait des fichiers d'informations...

- Sur qui ? demanda Lestrade.

- Sur Sherlock Holmes."

Un silence glacé s'installa entre eux. Greg Lestrade baissa la tête et John fixa la main de Sherlock qui le tenait encore. Ce dernier regardait dans le vide. Sally jugea bon de continuer.

"- Il y a un dossier sur;..hum..Sherlock..., de nombreuses photos...une caméra et un appareil photo, aussi, bien évidemment. Plusieurs armes...et...notemment des flacons de substances. Anderson pense à du poison ou à des sortes de somnifères.

- Très bien, avez vous trouvé la voiture de Mycroft Holmes ?

- Non, nous avons fouillé dans ses poches mais...

- VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ! Hurla tout à coup Sherlock qui s'était brusquement levé, bousculant John.

Le puissant cri du consultant avait réduit le silence. Même les policiers et ambulanciers qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres, observèrent la scène, presque inquiets. Sally ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, bredouillant des mots incompréhensibles.

"- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ! Continua Sherlock en s'avançant dangereusement vers la femme.

Lestrade se mit devant elle, et John essaya de retenir son ami en lui attrapant l'épaule.

"- Sherlock, calmez vous...L'incita Lestrade, vous devez vous calmer, Sally n'a seulement fait que son boulot..."Il se rendit compte que il ne parlait plus au détective qui résolvait des enquêtes mais à une victime ordinaire ayant perdu en quelques minutes un être cher.

"- Je ne veux pas que vous le touchiez, gronda froidement Sherlock, en aucun cas, je ne veux que vous le touchiez pour une raison ou une autre..."

A peine il eut prononcé ses mots qu'il jeta négligemment la couverture par terre et sans un regard vers eux, il s'en alla d'un pas rapide. John se leva près à le suivre. Laisser son ami seul, était une mauvaise idée. Cependant, l'inspecteur interrompit son élan.

"- John, lui commença-il, pouvez vous dire à Sherlock...que je suis désolé pour ce qui arrive et que nous n'allons pas plus loin...je fermerai l'enquête dès ce soir...

"- Attendez, coupa Sally, vous n'avez pas le droit de...

- Il se trouve que Mycroft et moi nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, il fait partit des "gens du gouvernement" et "ceux du Haut". J'ai tous les droits de boucler une affaire où un des "Supérieurs" est impliqué, l'informa-t-il, c'est une des lois secrètes des services secrets et du gouvernement...John...j'espère que ça ira pour lui...je vous appellerai quand vous pourrez...je veux dire...quand il voudra bien, récupérer...hum...enfin..vous voyez...

- Oui, comprit John en hochant la tête, ne vous inquiétez pas...Bonne soirée à vous."

Sur ceux, il espéra que Sherlock ne soit pas bien loin afin de pouvoir le trouver et le rattraper.


	2. Chapter 2 : Changement d'humeur

Sherlock était assis sous un arrêt de bus. Ses yeux baissés vers le sol, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait plus la force de marcher et de se diriger vers Baker Street. Les genoux près de sa poitrine le protégeait du vent froid qui battaient en un soir d'automne.  
Il ne pleurait pas. Mais il s'en fichait. C'était plutôt bien, non ? Il était content de n'avoir pas faibli. Oui...enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.  
Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant frisonner. Il releva la tête croisant le regard de son meilleur ami. John.  
"- Allez Sherlock, partons, dit-il doucement.  
Le détective ne protesta pas. Il suivit son colocataire qui interpella un taxi vide leur permettant de prendre place.  
Pendant tout le long du chemin qui les mena jusqu'à leur domicile, Sherlock resta silencieux observant le défilé des magasins et batiments de Londres. John était inhabituellement gêné par son silence.  
"- Est ce que tout va bien ? interrogea John qui regrettait cette horrible question qui devait normalement pas se poser en une telle situation.  
Sherlock ne réagit que trente secondes après.  
"- quoi ?...Bien sur que je vais bien...Je vais parfaitement bien..."  
Dans le fond, John n'en était pas convaincu.

Arrivé à Baker Street, Sherlock s'affala sur le canapé. John n'osait pas lui parler de peur que ce dernier le prenne mal. Il savait que son ami surdoué n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses émotions aussi facilement. Il était très difficile pour lui de connaitre les états d'âme de son colocataire : il ignorait quand Sherlock était content, triste, inquiet, douteux...  
Pourtant, la mort de Mycroft ne devait pas laisser paraitre le détective indifférent. Même John avait du mal à croire que l'homme qui avait réussi à l'approcher rien que par des coups de fil de cabine téléphonique ne vivait plus sur terre ; que l'homme qui apportait son parapluie à chacune de ses visites ne viendrait plus lui demander des nouvelles de son petit frère ; que l'homme qu'il croyait immortel, qu'il croyait intouchable avait perdu la vie.  
La porte d'entrée qui claqua tout à coup rappela au médecin que Mme Hudson, leur attendrissante logeuse, n'était pas au courant du drame. Il se précipita alors au rez de chaussée laissant Sherlock, seul.  
"- Ah, John ! S'écria-t-elle en le voyant, vous pouvez m'aider ?  
- Bien sur, accepta-t-il jugeant préférable de discuter chez elle que devant le paillasson.  
Elle venait de rentrer des courses et John s'occupa de un ou deux paquets tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte qui menait à chez elle.  
"- Comment va Sherlock ? Je n'ai pas pu le voir aujourd'hui, j'imagine que il est toujours préoccupé par ses enquêtes...  
- Justement, intervint John quand ils retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, je dois vous informer d'une mauvaise nouvelle qui je pense dois l'affliger...  
- Qu'en est il ?  
- C'est à propos de Mycroft, vous vous en souvenez ?  
- Mais oui, bien sur, se rappela-t-elle, il m'a demandé de préparer des aliments équilibrés pour Sherlock...et de veiller à sa santé"  
Pour ça, John ne le savait même pas.  
"- Je me souviens qu'il était venu et qu'un de ses hommes a failli y est passé dans mes poubelles...  
- Oui..."Déglutit John. Ces souvenirs ont ramené en lui une tristesse profonde pour le grand Holmes.  
"- Qu'y a-t-il ? Voulut savoir la logeuse dont le visage exprimait de la crainte.  
- Mycroft...Mycroft Holmes...est mort, il y a quelques heures de cela.  
- Oh, mon dieu, je suis si désolé, se lamenta-t-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, comment va Sherlock ?  
- Il m'a dit qu'il allait bien...mais je n'en suis pas aussi certain.  
- Pauvre Mycroft, sanglota-t-elle, mourir si jeune, et Sherlock qui n'a plus de frère...Oh..."  
Elle s'excusa auprès de John et alla chercher un mouchoir. Elle revint en reniflant.  
"- Si vous voulez ou s'il veut quelque chose, dites le moi...  
- Oui, c'est promis."

Quand John revint auprès de Sherlock, ce dernier était assis dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes, réfléchissant.  
Comment pouvait-il être dans son palais mental à réfléchir à il-ne-savait-quoi alors que son ainé venait de mourir. Comment un homme qui avait-été sous le choc près à hurler sur ceux qui touchaient le corps de son défunt frère pouvait se retrouver une heure après dans cette position de calme ? Peut-être que Sherlock cherchait un moyen d'oublier ce drame. Cachait-il ses émotions ? A moins qu'il ne ressentait vraiment rien. Avait-il un jour versé des larmes ? Avait-il éprouvé de la sympathie pour ceux qui perdait des êtres chers lors de ses nombreuses affaires ?  
Malgré le souvenir de son ami qui était resté auprès de lui les premières minutes ayant suivi la mort de Mycroft, le soldat essaya de relativiser. Après tout, c'est Sherlock. Pourquoi serait-il étonné de ne pas le voir faiblir devant cette tragédie ? De tout son coeur, John espéra que son colocataire puisse vivre sans éprouver un chagrin immense, jamais il n'avait supporté de voir un ami souffrir de la mort d'un des siens. En guerre, il avait vu beaucoup de ses frères d'armes perdre la vie. Et là, la perte d'un grand homme le ramenait à une réalité. Il avait eu l'habitude des évènements ou moments extraordinaires venant des deux Holmes. Et pourtant la mort ne pouvait guère les épargner.  
"- John ?"  
L'ancien soldat sursauta. Il remarqua alors qu'il s'était assis dans son fauteuil en face de son ami.  
"- Hein ?... Oui ?  
- Tu vas bien ? L'interrogea Sherlock à sa grande surprise.  
- Oui, c'est seulement que..seulement...Oh, et puis laisse tomber."  
Les sourcils du détective froncèrent, incertains. John se leva et se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi montrait-il autant de tristesses ? Alors que ce n'est pas un membre de sa famille qui avait perdu la vie ?  
"- John, me mentir ne servira à rien, lança-t-il comme il avait lancé autrefois "Je ne suis pas un héros".  
- Quoi ? Soupira le médecin.  
- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, que tu n'oses pas ...me confier..."  
John resta silencieux. Pourquoi Sherlock ne voyait-il rien ? Pourquoi il ne comprenait pas ? Comment a-t-il pu chasser de sa tête le corps sans vie de son frère. Curieusement, les yeux de son talentueux ami se dirigèrent vers le sol.  
"- C'est à propos de mon frère, n'est ce pas ? Murmura-t-il.  
- Ecoute, Sherlock, je ne sais pas si...  
- Je ne veux pas que tu éprouves un quelque sentiment de compassion pour moi ou de tristesse vis à vis de cette mort, lâcha Sherlock froidement, il est mort, point barre, on ne peut pas le ramener à la vie et même si on le pouvait...je ne le ferais pas.  
- Commment peux tu dire une chose pareille, s'écria John horrifié par ses paroles.  
- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi tout à l'heure après que j'eus quitté l'entrepôt...me mortifier sur sa mort ne me servira à rien...ça ne fera que ralentir mon travail, et quand aux autres, vous, les gens ordinaires, je me fiche de ce que vous ressentez pour moi. Il est mort. Un point c'est tout."  
Cette fois-ci, John ne laissa pas passer sa colère.  
"- Quoi ? Mais c'est quand même ton frère !  
- Et alors ? Que se soit Mme Hudson, Lestrade ou toi ? ça changerait quelques choses ?  
- et ses dernières paroles, tu te fiches alors ?  
- Il a dit ce qu'il avait à dire, répondit Sherlock un ton plus bas.  
- Tu sais quoi Sherlock, tu es...l'une des personnes...les plus égoïstes...je crois même que tu es aussi pire que tous les assassins...je me demande même si tu éprouvais à un quelconque sentiment quand ton frère était sur le point de mourir..."  
John vit les yeux du détectice s'agrandirent. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne traversa ses lèvres qui tremblaient. Cependant, l'ancien soldat ne le vit pas et s'en alla brusquement.  
La porte d'une chambre claqua.  
Ce n'était que le commencement.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pause dans la morgue

Le lendemain, St Bart.  
Molly s'était elle-même chargé du corps de Mycroft Holmes. Elle se souvenait de lui. Il avait toujours été très respectueux envers elle et toujours gentil. Elle le trouvait bien différent du cadet, Sherlock. Certes, elle ne l'avait connu que quelques minutes mais elle ressentait une nostalgie.  
Gardant ses émotions pour elle, elle essaya de ranger les affaires personnels du défunt frère. Elle n'aimait guère voir les gens mourir mais elle aimait les soutenir. Elle était souvent triste de voir des familles pleurés à la morgue, devoir surporter des parents, des enfants perdre un être cher; Là, le cas était bien loin d'être différent. Sherlock avait perdu son frère; Elle ne savait pas comment il allait arriver tout à l'heure, comment il allait lui parler, comment il allait se comporter.  
Parmi les affaires personnels de Mycroft Holmes, elle trouva un portefeuille de cuir noir, gravé de chaque coin d'un H élégant et bouclé. Elle se permit curieuse, de regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.  
A sa grande surprise, elle y découvrit une photo d'un petit garçon souriant à l'appareil : cheveux sombres et bouclés, les yeux bleus-gris. Il y avait d'autres photos d'identités, du même petit garçon, où on pouvait le voir grandir. Jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Sherlock. Toutes ses photos étaient à Sherlock.  
"- Molly ?"  
La voix baryton la fit sursauter de frayeur. Elle reposa vivement l'objet et honteuse, elle rougit bien que celui qui avait prononcé son nom, ne pouvait voir que son dos.  
Elle se retourna, un peu craintive et reconnut le détective et son colocataire.  
"- Oh, vous êtes...venu...chercher les effets personnels de...bredouilla-t-elle géné.  
- Non. Vous pouvez les garder...commença l'homme aux bouclettes brunes.  
- Enfin, Sherlock, intervint John, ce sont les affaires de ton frère, tu ne peux pas faire ça !  
- Je croyais avoir été clair à ce sujet, John, cassa Sherlock glacial.  
- Je ne te comprends pas, s'écria le médecin en oubliant qu'ils se trouvaient dans une morgue, hier, tu étais complètement abattu et en arrivant à Baker Street, tu changes subitement ; j'ai l'impression qu'en fait tu ne faisais que jouer la comédie !  
- Peut-être bien, approuva Sherlock froidement, c'est mon frère et je décide de ce que je fais.  
- Quoi ? Attends là, tu...Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai...non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?  
- Oui, je sais ce que je viens de dire et je n'aime guère me répéter."  
D'une humeur mauvaise, Sherlock sortit rapidement, John aurait voulu le suivre mais faché, il préféra le laisser aller. Molly était un peu intimidé par la présence du médecin qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le fréquenter et malgré cela, elle avait beaucoup de respect pour ce médecin militaire. Et la réaction de Sherlock l'avait pertubé.  
"- Pourquoi...POurquoi a-t-il réagit comme ça ? Questionna Molly à John.  
- Je n'en sais rien du tout. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas à quoi il pense, ce qu'il ressent... Il a brusquement changé. Alors qu'hier quand il était près de Mycroft, il semblait si fragile et si vulnérable et puis, là, c'est complètement l'inverse. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je suis confus...  
- Peut-être cache-t-il sa tristesse, supposa-t-elle.  
- C'est une possibilité...Soupira le médecin en souriant à la jeune légiste.

Sherlock était sorti dans le couloir. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Il inspira et expira. Il sentait un manque. Il avait besoins d'une cigarette malgré le fait qu'il est cependant arrêté. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches vides.  
Il se souvenait de ce couloir. Ce couloir dans lequel il avait passé son dernier Noel avec Mycroft. Il se souvenait de la cigarette qu'il lui avait offert. C'était juste après la soi-disante mort de Irene Adler. Il se souvenait de la petite discussion que ils avaient eu concernant la mort et le fait d'être affecté. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier.  
**_"- Être affecté n'est pas un avantage."_**  
Cette fameuse phrase qui était sorti de la bouche de son ainé. C'était même étonnant de la part de son frère si froid et si distant avec les morales et les sentiments.  
Puis, trois ans après, il se retrouve là. Même endroit. Même morgue. Même hopital. Même Sherlock. Pas un mot. Pas de questions. Pas de cadeaux. Pas de frère.  
Sherlock gémit et serra des dents. Sa main tremblait encore. Il connaissait très bien ce symptome. Il devait trouver de quoi se remplir les poumons. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la sortie, il aperçut Greg Lestrade et Sally Donovan qui se dirigèrent vers lui. Le détective roula des yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber mieux c'est deux-là.  
"- Bonjour, Greg, quel bon vent vous amène ? Lança-t-il moqueur.  
Arrivé à la hauteur du consultant, Greg et Sally se regardèrent presque choqués par la légèreté des paroles de Sherlock qui souriaient de leurs réactions.  
"- Nous venons voir si tout allait bien, répondit Greg sceptique, et vérifier certains points...  
- Lesquels ? Vous avez bouclé l'affaire, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous continuez à le suivre quand même.  
- Nous avons bouclé sur le geste qu'a fait votre frère, pas ce que les deux autres hommes ont fait."  
Lestrade essaya de paraitre naturel. Comme John, il était surpris de voir le détective s'en remettre facilement. C'était même incroyable de croiser le regard froid de Sherlock alors qu'il était normalement endeuillé. Pourtant, l'inspecteur ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce sujet et préféra entrer dans le vif de l'enquête.  
"- Il vaut mieux que vous veniez à Scotland Yard...Cette après midi. ça vous va ?  
- POurquoi ne pas m'en parler maintenant ?  
- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, répondit Letrade géné, ni le bon endroit."  
Sally soupira d'exaspérations. Lui-même se racla la gorge. Sherlock leva un sourcil ne comprenant pas vraiment où le policier voulait en venir.  
**_"Nous sommes dans une morgue, Sherlock..."_ **  
La voix de son frère. Automatiquement, il posa sa main sur son front pris d'une douleur dans la tête.  
"- Vous allez bien ? Interrogea Sally qui remarqua le petit malaise.  
- Oui, je vais bien, j'aimerai seulement une cigarette, se justifia le détective en se mordant les lèvres.  
- Vous n'avez pas arrêté à l'origine ? Questionna Lestrade.  
Sherlock lui lança un regard noir.  
"- Ecoutez si j'en ai envie, là maintenant, est ce que ça pause un problème ? Non ? alors très bien..."  
Il se tourna vers la sortie espérant trouver de quoi se soulager.  
"- Des fois, je me demande s'il est humain...Lacha Sally.  
Greg lui lança un regard de reproche qui la fit baisser des yeux.


	4. Chapter 4 : Les Re-Doutes Sally

Scotland Yard battait de son plein. Dans les principaux bureaux de la police britannique, les gens s'agitaient, ordonnaient et parfois paniquaient. La routine de la justice et de l'autorité. Les policiers s'affalaient sur les dossiers de vols, de trafics de drogues. Beaucoup buvaient encore leurs troisièmes verres de café, pas le temps ni le moment pour le "tea time". On pouvait voir certains agents tapaient aussi vite qu'une simple secrétaire, le rapport de leur journée. On se bousculait, on se dépêchait.

Greg Lestrade avait, cependant, le temps de se reposer. Son grade ne l'obligeait plus à se poser sur une affaire mineure mais seulement sur de grandes et graves affaires comme les meurtres, enlèvements ou terrorismes.

Il savait que Sherlock allait venir dans quelques minutes et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il espérait montrer ces compétences au jeune homme endeuillé. Certes, il espérait que la mort de Mycroft avait dépourvu des capacités du consultant mais chassa vivement ce mal. Dans le fond, il ne souhaitait que le retour à la normale. Il devait bien se l'avouer, la mort d'un homme comme Mycroft affectait de nombreuses personnes qui le connaissaient. Déjà, le Diogène Club, qui avait été mis au courant il-ne-savait-comment, lui avait écrit un E-mail, souhaitant connaitre les raisons de la mort et savoir si ils ( Scotland Yard ) s'étaient bien occupés du corps de Mycroft Holmes. Même un E-mail des services secrets le rappelèrent de garder le secret à propos de l'affaire que l'homme politique s'était chargé. Ajouter aussi que le gouvernement avait mis sa patte dans ce deuil.

Le lieutenant ignorait comment en quelques heures, pratiquement toutes les fréquentations de Mycroft avait mis au courant. Il connaissait bien le frère de Mycroft qui autrefois lui avait demandé de rester négligent avec son cadet et de ne pas "l'abandonner". Il avait été surpris par les demandes très discrètes du grand Holmes et pourtant il était resté fidèle à cet homme.

Une main frappa à sa porte prouvant que ce n'était pas Sherlock. La sergent entra après qu'il donnait l d'entrer. Quand il aperçut la femme policière, il soupira.

"- Que voulez vous, Sally...ce n'est pas le moment.

- C'est à propos de Sherlock."

A ces mots, Greg leva les yeux au ciel. La femme à la peau matte s'avança de telle sorte qu'elle cachait l'entrée de la porte restée ouverte.

"- Vous allez me faire devenir fou à force de parler toujours de lui...Qu'y -a-t-il ?

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur la mort de son ainé, commença-t-elle, et je pense que cette affaire ne doit pas s'oublier.

- Ou voulez vous en venir ?" Demanda Lestrade qui eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette scène quelques années auparavant.

"- J'ai entendu dire que Sherlock ne s'entendait pas bien avec son frère et en plus on en a jamais entendu parler, enfin sauf vous; mais dans les journaux, dans son blog, ou ailleurs, jamais on en entends parler de son frère.

- John l'a pourtant bien mentionné...défendit-il.

- Oui, mais entre eux, c'était pas l'amour qui régnait. Que savons nous de la mort de M. Holmes ? rien. Il a été tiré d'une balle près du coeur...et personne n'a pas pu le sauver alors que Sherlock aurait pu appeler une ambulance avant que john le fasse. Comment savait-il que son frère se trouver dans cette entrepot ? Comment a-t-il pu recevoir une balle alors qu'il avait capable de tuer les deux tireurs ? Personne n'a vu celui qui a tiré...

- Sally, il a été bien clair que Mycroft Holmes a été tué par l'arme d'un des deux mutilés !

- Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas par la main de quelqu'un d'autre d'assez malin pour le faire ?

- Où voulez vous en venir, lâcha le lieutenant bien qu'il connaissait très bien le cheminement des pensées de sa collègue.

- Non, mais vous le faites exprès ? Vous le savez très bien !

- ah oui ? Comme la dernière fois où vous avez dit qu'il était un escroc ? Se fâcha-t-il, votre...supposition ne tourne pas rond !

- Et que ferait un homme comme dans un entrepôt abandonné ! Un trafic de drogues ?

- Vous avez bien vu les dossiers en possession des deux autres, il a surement voulu...défendre son frère !

- Comment pouvaient-ils avoir ces informations ultra-secrètes de Sherlock Holmes ? Insista encore et encore Sally, il les a peut-être donné et ainsi il se fait prendre pour une victime ! Et pourquoi était-il venu tout seul ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas envoyé des hommes de la police ou des services secrets ? Il était assez bien notable pour cela !

- Sally, ça ne peut se tenir debout...La première fois, c'est pensable...mais la deuxième..."

La sergent tourna la tête plusieurs fois exprimant son exaspération.

"- Sherlock est assez intelligent pour utiliser cette méthode, il peut penser que comme on a pensé ainsi lors de l'affaire de James Moriarty, il utilise "cette technique" pour son intérêt. On ne sait pas ce qu'il pense.

- Très bien, dites le ! Dites que Sherlock a tué son frère ainé, Mycroft Holmes, si c'est ça que vous voulez ! "

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit derrière Sally. Elle se retourna et Greg se leva. La porte ouverte leur montra alors la silhouette d'un homme qui s'éloignait, au long manteau bien coupé, avec des cheveux sombres et bouclées qui s'agitaient doucement à chaque pas, les mains enfoncés dans les poches. Qui disparut ensuite derrière des portes.

"- Vous pensez toujours que Sherlock aie pu tuer son propre frère ? Lança le policier d'une froideur innabituelle.

Sally se racla la gorge mais ne répondit pas.

"- Il va falloir, Sergent Donovan, à connaitre et à apprécier Sherlock Holmes, pas en tant que détective, non, mais en tant qu'humain. Il a beau être un pauvre arrogant, il reste néanmoins un homme. Apprenez à mieux le juger et peut-être qu'un jour, vous arrêterez de le prendre pour un...taré et un psychopathe."

Elle s'apprêta à parler mais d'un geste de la main, son supérieur l'en empêcha.

"- Je crois que vous en avez trop dit, Sergent, il vaut mieux que vous retourniez à votre poste et que vous cessez de tourner autour du cas de Sherlock...que je vais moi-même m'en occuper.

- Très bien, se résigna-t-elle.

Elle sortit du bureau, la tête baissée comme un petit chien la queue entre les jambes. Suivi peu après de Lestrade qui espéra trouver Sherlock encore à Scotland Yard.

Il prit le même chemin qu'avait suivi la silhouette du détective quelques minutes plus tôt. Il demanda même à d'autres agents s'ils n'avaient pas aperçu l'homme aux cheveux bouclés. Beaucoup lui répondirent alors qu'il avait pris refuge dans une salle d'attente car il avait prétexté avoir besoins d'un endroit calme.


	5. Chapter 5 : L'attention

Quand Lestrade entra dans la dite-salle d'attente, on pouvait voir que le consultant avait prit quartier : Il avait baissé les stores, tiré la prise du distributeur de boissons et avait fini par s'affaler dans le seul canapé. Ses deux mains soutenaient sa tête qui était tournée vers la petite table basse en face du sofa. L'écharpe était mise de travers et le policier fut surpris de le voir dans une position aussi familière dans un lieu si souvent fréquenté à l'origine.

Quand Sherlock aperçut Lestrade, il ne bougea pas et n'adressa pas un regard, ni une phrase. Ses yeux regardaient droit devant, sans rien voir.

"- Sherlock... inspira le policier, je suis désolé."

Pas un mot.

"- Ecoutez, je crois que Sally a été...

- La ferme. Coupa le détective pour la première fois, ça m'est égale; Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut...

- Mais... Pourquoi tu es..

- Je suis parti parce que je ne voulais pas en entendre d'avantage et que je pensais que de toutes façons c'était de ton boulot..."

Greg baissa la tête ne sachant que penser. Il chercha un autre sujet de conversations pouvant détendre l'atmosphère. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander la raison pour laquelle Sherlock avait fermé les stores et le distributeur.

"- ça m'empêche de réfléchir, se justifia-t-il, arrête l'affaire, tu perds ton temps."

Le lieutenant sursauta.

"- Quoi ?

- L'affaire sur les deux hommes, arrête là.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pu identifier les deux hommes, répondit Sherlock en s'asseyant, ils sont recherchés par les services secrets, ils avaient été autrefois embauché par Moriarty mais ils ont pu fuir à temps. Ils étaient ensuite revenu pour venger leurs patrons. Les services secrets et la CIA les ont suivis.

- Je n'ai reçu aucun message de leur part me disant que je devais laisser l'affaire.

- Si vous avez normalement reçu un mail de la part des services secrets concernant la garde du secret de la dernière affaire de mon frère, vous devriez avoir un deuxième mail sur la demande d'arrêt de cette affaire.

- Comment le savez vous ?

- Mycroft n'est pas le seul à avoir eu quelques relations avec les services secrets, répondit Sherlock en se levant.

Cependant, il vacilla légèrement et retomba sur le canapé.

"- Sherlock ! S'exclama Lestrade horrifié de l'état de son ami.

- C'est bon, j'ai juste trébuché, grogna-t-il en se relevant une seconde fois.

Il se remit sur ses jambes. Pourtant, sa marche était lente et hésitante. Lestrade jugea bon de rester près du détective. Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle devenue sombre et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir lumineux où certains agents parcouraient tels des automobiles pressés d'arriver à destination.

Contre toutes attentes, Sherlock tomba brusquement. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Sa vision lui semblaient devenir floue. De justesse, l'inspecteur le rattrapa avant que la tête bouclée ne cogne brutalement le sol. Il soutint le haut de corps de son ami qui avait presque perdu conscience.

"- Sherlock ! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Il toucha son front et sentit que la température était beaucoup plus hausse que la normale. Ces collègues qui avaient aussi aperçu le malaise du consultant s'étaient empressés de lui venir en aide. L'agitation qu'ils avaient formés en quelques secondes avait fait reprendre connaissance Sherlock qui tenta de se relever. Mais il n'eut pas la force de se remettre sur ses jambes. Sa tête, qui le tournait atrocement, lui paraissait si lourde qu'il n'arrivait plus à la bouger sans éprouver une douleur.

"- Sherlock, tout va bien...on va appeler une ambulance...

- Non, je ne veux...pas...souffla-t-il en saisissant la chemise de Lestrade, je ne...veux...pas...

- Sherlock...tu n'es pas en état de..;

- Je ne veux pas ! Cria-t-il.

Greg crut à un délire maladif. Pourtant, il ordonna,malgré lui, à ces collègues de n'appeler aucune ambulance. Anderson, le légiste policier, intervint alors.

"- On ne peut pas le laisser là ! Protesta-t-il.

- Très bien alors dites-moi, ce que je dois faire, s'énerva Lestrade, dites le moi !

- On doit l'emmener ailleurs ! Il ne va pas rester là, au sol !"

Le médecin avait raison, le lieutenant, avec l'aide d'un autre agent, essayèrent de porter le détective. Cependant, Sherlock se débattit en leur criant que personne ne devait le toucher.

Avec un grand effort, il réussit à se lever malgré les douleurs qui le torturent, depuis ce matin. Il bouscula l'un des agents, cherchant soutien avec le mur, s'accrochant désespérément à rester debout. Greg avait pitié de lui et lui proposa de l'aide qu'il refusa.

Les policiers qui l'entouraient, formèrent un chemin alors qu'il tentait de passer. Sa marche était beaucoup plus lente que tout à l'heure et il devait se tenir avec le mur. Plus il avançait, plus il voyait de plus en plus flou. Il avait chaud. Il avait l'impression que le chauffage avait augmenté en quelques minutes. Il avait l'impression que les murs se resserraient. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans une bulle. Il devait partir. Il voulait tellement sortir de cette endroit. Il voulait retourner à Baker Street. Il avança encore et encore sans savoir vraiment où ses jambes et son sens de l'orientation l'emmenaient. Il avança sans vraiment voir où il allait. Vacillant. Hésitant. Trébuchant. Haletant.

Il entendit derrière lui, Lestrade et Anderson qui tentaient de le persuader d'appeler une ambulance. Leurs voix lui semblaient si lointaines, si sourds. Puis, une autre voix. Une voix qui venait de devant lui. John ?

Malgré le manque de visibilité de ses yeux, il reconnut la petite silhouette de son ami qui venait à lui.

"- Sherlock ! Tu es complètement fou ! S'écria le docteur John Watson en attrapant ses épaules.

"- John...Je veux rentrer...Je veux rentrer à...Baker Street...murmura-t-il avant que le noir ne s'abatte sur ses yeux.

Le corps du détective consultant se laissa tomber inconscient dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

* * *

_"-Mycroft ! Cria le petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés. _

_Il courut vers son frère qui lisait tranquillement sous un arbre. L'été commençait à peine que les deux Holmes profitaient de ce week end familiale pour prendre du repos. _

_Agé de 7 ans seulement, le jeune garçon qui courait vers son frère ainé sautillait malgré le soleil qui tapait dans leur immense jardin. _

_"- Myck ! Insista-t-il en se posant devant une grand garçon plutot bien batti. _

_"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, petit frère ? Demanda-t-il en levant le nez de son livre. _

_- Pourquoi ne joues tu pas avec moi ? _

_- J'aime lire, Locky, alors je ne peux pas jouer avec toi...je n'aime pas tes jeux..._

_- Pff, ennuyeux...tu lis...Baudelaire ? Qui est ce ? _

_- Un célèbre auteur français. _

_- En français ? _

_- Oui..._

_- Tu peux m'apprendre ?"_

_Le petit garçon s'assit à coté de son aîné. _

_"- Es tu sur que tu veuilles commencer maintenant ? Voulut savoir Mycroft, sceptique._

_- Oui, je le veux. Vas-y...! S'impatienta le jeune Locky. _

_- Bon..."_

_Le jeune adolescent commença sa leçon jusqu'à qu'enfin leur mère les appelle pour venir dîner. _

_"- Myck ! Tu recommenceras demain ? _

_- Mmm ?Si tu veux...Sourit l'ainé en prenant la main de son frère pour se diriger vers la demeure des Holmes. _

_ Le soir, dans la chambre du jeune Locky, Mycroft aida à son jeune frère à se coucher. _

_"- Tu crois que un jour, je pourrai être pirate ? Questionna Locky. _

_- POurquoi ? Demanda surpris l'aîné. _

_- Je veux devenir Pirate ! S'exclama-t-il en se mettant debout sur son lit, j'attaquerai les marchandises et je brandirai mon drapeau avec un crâne pour montrer mon territoire !"_

_Il fit des gestes comme s'il tenait une épée en combattant un homme imaginaire. Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui arrêta l'élan du plus jeune. _

_"- Quoi ? C'est pas bon ? _

_- Non, ria l'ainé, c'est que je suis sur que tu feras un bon pirate..." Il embrassa le front de son frère. Celui-ci se recoucha puis demanda : _

_"- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu feras plus tard, Myck ?"_

_Mycroft hésita à répondre. _

_"- Eh , bien, je ne sais pas si tu connais ce genre de métier, Locky..._

_- Dis toujours, je veux savoir !_

_- Eh, bien, j'espère bien devenir un espion en quelques sortes...entrez dans des services secrets...mais tu me promets de ne pas le dire à Maman ? D'ac ? _

_- POurquoi tu ne veux pas le dire à Maman ? _

_- Elle espère que j'entre dans le parlement...Chuchota Mycroft, bon c'est l'heure de se coucher. Allez bonne nuit, Locky. _

_- Bonne nuit, Myck."_

_L'ainé éteignit la lumière et sortit de la chambre de son frère. _

_...  
_

_"-Myck..."_

_Dans le noir de la chambre du jeune adolescent de 14 ans, ce dernier aperçut à travers ses yeux à demi fermé la silhouette de son petit frère, debout en face de lui. _

_"- Locky ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?" Mycroft se frotta les yeux. _

_- Je ne peux pas dormir...Souffla le petit homme aux cheveux bouclés. _

_- Tu veux dormir dans mon lit, c'est ça ?"_

_Le petit Locky hocha timidement la tête. Mycroft soupira et sortit de son lit laissant la place à son cadet. Celui-ci prit place tandis que son ainé alla chercher son fauteuil et le placer en face du lit. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il aurait pu dormir avec son frère mais les deux n'auraient pas pu s'endormir car ils avaient la manie de s'agiter, se réveillant mutuellement. Après avoir vérifié que son petit frère était bien installé, Mycroft s'assit dans le fauteuil. _

_"- Merci, Myck, entendit-il doucement. _

_- De rien. Dors maintenant. Je veillerai sur toi, Sherlock."_

_Je veillerai sur toi... _

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et reconnut sa chambre de Baker Street. A travers les lueurs de la lampe, il aperçut son ami, John assit près de son lit, lisant un livre.

"- John, murmura-t-il.

Le médecin leva la tête et s'approcha de lui pour toucher son front.

"- C'est bon, Sherlock...Tu dois dormir, d'accord ?

- Mais...Commença le détective dont les paupières tentèrent de s'abaisser.

- Chut, souffla John, je veillerai sur toi, Sherlock."

Les muscles de Sherlock se détendirent et il ferma ses yeux complètement, se laissant envahir par le sommeil. _


	6. Chapter 6 : Paroles

**Dans ce chapitre, Sherlock n'est pas mis en scène.**

* * *

Il n'était pas venu, il aurait du s'en douter. Pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris qu'il ne soit pas là ? John essaya de se concentrer sur le discours du prêtre qui s'était engagé à accueillir la dernière demeure de Mycroft Holmes. Jamais John n'aurait pensé se retrouver ici encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci avec un véritable mort. Il avait beau observer les nombreux visages qui se trouvaient à cette cérémonie de deuil mais aucun n'avait les traits frappants de son meilleur ami. Il y avait de toutes les personnes. Des hommes haut placés, voire des ministres, d'anciens députés, de nombreux hommes inconnus aux visages froids et intimidants, quelques femmes aux regards étranges, quelques policiers notamment Lestrade et une vieille femme âgée surement dans les soixante dix ans. Elle était seule, placés dans le fond. Elle était d'ailleurs arrivée en retard et curieusement, elle avait des traits que John ne put s'empêcher de comparer à Sherlock : les mêmes yeux bleu-gris profonds et des cheveux blancs curieusement en batailles ; le nez était plutôt comparable au défunt Holmes. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle non plus. Il était rare de voir des personnes fondre en larmes à cette enterrement, seule Mme Hudson laissait paraitre ses émotions souvent soutenus par les femmes policiers. Le seul qui manquait à l'appel était Sherlock.

Une semaine après la mort de Mycroft, Sherlock n'était pratiquement plus à Baker Street. Il sortait de bons matins et revenait le soir. John avait eu extrêmement peur qu'il ne retombe malade car le lendemain de sa visite à Scotland Yard, le détective avait disparu de la surface de Londres pour revenir le soir, aussi pâle qu'un linge. Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus et ne travaillait étrangement plus. Ses mails n'étaient plus ouverts, son site web avait été fermé ( John avait regardé des milliers fois son site et le serveur affichait que ce site n'existait plus ), pas un mot à Scotland Yard, la morgue était devenu peu à peu vide. Le médecin avait cru que son ami se consacrait à l'enterrement de son frère mais il s'était trompé. C'était en réalité le Club Diogène et un membre de la famille royal qui avaient tout organisé. John avait été surpris d'apprendre cela par le biais d'Anthéa qui lui avait envoyé des textos. Il s'était empressé de prévenir le détective qui lui avait jeté un drole de regard et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec son violon émettant des mélodies doux et, sur l'avis de John, tristes.

Mais jamais il n'était venu. Les heures passèrent sans que la tignasse bouclée apparaissent dans la foule qui se recueillaient au nom de l'homme du secret. Il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser : soit Sherlock ne souhaitait pas venir, soit il en souffrait trop, soit il ne supporte pas ce genre de cérémonies inutiles. John optait plus sur la dernière hypothèse.

Quand cela se termina, John resta encore un peu devant maintenant la tombe de Mycroft, tandis que beaucoup d'autres s'en allèrent lentement après avoir poser des fleurs sur la pierre tombale.

"MYCROFT HOLMES 1974-2013 Né à Édimbourg, mort à Londres..."

Les bouquets de fleurs cachaient le reste de l'écriture. L'ancien soldat se permit de les enlever doucement pour apercevoir la gravure.

"Au Plus Grand Cerveau Politique qui a sacrifié sa vie" "A l'homme qui aimait sa famille"

Il était clair aux yeux de John que ses écrits n'étaient pas seulement de ceux des connaissances de Mycroft mais aussi de membres de sa famille. Peut-être est-ce Sherlock ?

"- Mon fils mérite tout le bonheur dans son autre monde, dit une voix suave.

John sursauta et se retourna. Il reconnut la dame qui était arrivée en retard. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste.

"- Je suis Margaret Victoria Holmes, se présenta-t-elle noblement, et je pense que vous êtes le docteur Watson ?" Elle lui tendit la main. Ainsi elle était donc la mère des deux frères Holmes.

"- Oui, je suis enchanté de vous connaitre, dit-il en lui serrant la main, je suis désolé pour votre...fils."

Elle renifla doucement.

"- C'était, je dois dire, un homme plein de bonté. J'ai aimé être sa mère. J'ai été fier de lui...et sa mort m'a, au début choqué, mais quand j'ai su ce qu'il avait fait, je me suis senti si heureuse, si fière de lui, j'ai donc essayé de ne pas montrer ma tristesse car je n'ai pas à être triste pour ce qu'il a fait, une vie pour une autre, il n'y a pas de plus nobles que lui. Certes, Mycroft n'avait jamais montré de sentiments envers nous, sa famille, il était toujours froid mais aujourd'hui, je peux voir à quel point il aime sa famille."

Elle jeta un regard sur la tombe qui semblait aussi écouter.

"- Votre...deuxième fils...n'est pas venu, hésita John, je suis désolé...

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, coupa-t-elle tendrement, je connais mes fils, je sais comment ils sont. L'absence de Sherlock ne m'affecte pas. Même si j'avais espéré revoir mon petit Sherlock. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va...plutot bien, hésita-t-il, je ne sais pas vraiment son état émotionnel.

- Surveillez le bien, Docteur Watson ( John remarqua que sa façon de parler ressemblait à celle de Mycroft ), je m'inquiète pour lui. Pas pour ses affaires dangereux, j'ai confiance, mais pour les jours qui viennent. J'ai bien peur que ces jours seront encore pire que celles qui avaient suivi la mort de Mycroft.

- Pourquoi ne venez pas le voir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Cela fait longtemps que je ne m'occupe plus de ms garçons et je considère cela comme acquis. Si je ne leur rends pas visite depuis quelques années, c'est par ce que je considère que mon travail de maman s'arrête. Ils savaient que je les ai aimé, que je les aime et que je les aimerai toujours. Les visites ne sont plus dans mes habitudes. Sherlock est un homme pour comprendre la raison qui me pousse à éviter ces visites. Venir le voir serait le considerer comme un enfant...et puis, il a maintenant des amis de confiance."

Elle posa une petite fleur des champs et s'en alla ensuite après un vague "au revoir" au docteur Watson.

Il aurait pu partir mais il ne put s'empêcher de discuter un peu comme il avait eu autrefois l'habitude de faire avec la fausse mort de Sherlock.

"- Vous savez quoi Mycroft...Je crois que si je ne vous avais jamais rencontré j'aurai peut-être refusé de vivre en colocation avec Sherlock. Lorsque vous m'aviez parlé de mon problème post-traumatique, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Oui, vous aviez raison. La guerre me manquait. Marcher avec Sherlock, c'est comme faire la guerre ( il ria ) mais vivre avec Sherlock, c'est incroyable. Quand je faisais la guerre, je me sentais utile. Quand je suis avec Sherlock, je me sens utile. Si je ne vous avais jamais rencontré, je crois que mon jugement à propos de Sherlock, aurait été si différente...je crois même que je l'aurais laisser seul à Baker Street. Mais c'est quand j'ai su que vous vous inquiétez pour lui, quand j'ai su que il y avait des personnes qui en voulaient à Sherlock, que j'ai accepté de le suivre, pour le protéger. Quand il a dit le mot "ennemi", j'ai compris qu'il avait besoin de protection...et c'est en restant près de lui, que je peux le protéger. J'ai comprit que vous vouliez le protéger. N'est-ce-pas ? Tous ces venues, ces interruptions lors de nos enquêtes, c'était pour voir si je continuais à le protéger ? C'est donc ça votre vie ? Protéger votre petit frère jusqu'à la mort ? Eh bien, je continuerai à poursuivre votre boulot. Je le protégerai comme si je protège le Royaume-Uni. Je ferai en sorte d'être un meilleur ami...et un frère, peut-être moins doué que vous, moins intelligent, mais je vous promets de protéger Sherlock. Je resterai auprès de lui jusqu'à que le danger dans lequel il vit ou vivra sera écarté...( Un silence )...J'aurai aimé que vous soyez encore vivant, pour me dire ce que je dois faire, ou me demander des nouvelles de Sherlock...mais ce sera plus le cas. Non. Je suis très heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Je suis très honoré de la confiance que vous m'avez accordé depuis notre première rencontre. Je suis très heureux de compter parmi les amis de votre frère et...surement de compter parmi vos amis."

* * *

**Pourquoi 2013 ? Une simple envie d'écrivain. J'ai toujours détesté mettre l'année où j'écris, dans mes histoires...**


	7. Chapter 7 : Lorqu'on oublie

"-Sherlock ? Interpella John en montant les escaliers, Sherlock tu es là ?"

L'appartement semblait s'être vidé de toutes vies. Le violon était posé sur le canapé. L'archet dormait sur la table, le crâne avait curieusement pris place sur le sol, l'ordinateur mourrait dans le fauteuil, le matériel de chimie commençait à accueillir de la poussière et quelques restes de cadavres humains et animaux pourrissaient dans la poubelle au grand désarroi de John qui grimaça à la vue de cette horreur.

Le dit-détective ne montrait pour l'instant aucun signe de vie. Après mure réflexion, John décida d'enlever ses vêtements noirs et de les remplacer par ceux du jour. Et quand il descendit au salon, le détective se trouvait dans la cuisine et semblait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait dans son microscope. Malgré les pas de John qui résonnaient dans le salon. Sherlock ne réagit pas, tournant le fameux levier qui permettait de zoomer et dé-zoomer. Par terre, gisait quelques livres comme à son habitude, bien que le médecin se demandait comment en quelques minutes, son colocataire avait envahi tous l'espace...et bien évidemment, la question qui le titillait le cerveau : pourquoi n'était-il pas venu à l'enterrement de son frère.

John toussa un peu pour prévenir de sa présence. Aucune réponse. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Sherlock qui ne ne leva toujours pas la tête. Alors que l'ancien soldat commença doucement :

"- Sherlock, écoute, je...

- Fantastique ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement, j'ai trouvé le gaz qui a tué le marin de Canterbury, ce n'était pas sa maladie qui l'a achevé mais un poison mortel pouvant être gazeux."

Il sautilla de joie et soupira de soulagement.

"- Alors John, quand penses tu ? Je suppose que tu mettras ça sur ton blog.

- Je...Je ne savais pas que tu étais sur...une affaire, bredouilla-t-il surpris.

- Ah, bon ? Il me semblait. Tu n'es pas venu, hier à Canterbury ?

- Non, je suis resté ici."

C'était typiquement du Sherlock Holmes. Celui qui ne faisait pas attention à qui il parlait et avec qui il était. Dans un autre contexte, John aurait réagit comme à l'habitude, mais là, le contexte ne pouvait pas le lui permettre.

"- Bon, et bien tant pis, se leva Sherlock, je le croyais. Comment va ton père ?"

A cette question, John sursauta.

"- Mon père ?

- Oui, ton père.

- Mais il est mort !

- Je sais, il me semble que tu es allé au cimetière et que tu es allé voir ton père qui est enterré la-bas. La boue sur tes chaussures m'indiquent que tu es allé au cimetière...Ah, au fait, John, demande à mon frère quelques renseignements sur l'affaire de Charles Ableton, je crois que c'est un ancien député."

Cela aurait pu être le coup de grâce. Bien plus qu'un coup de grâce. C'était un choc. Electrique peut-être. Jamais John n'aurait pu penser que, un jour, il aurait pu entendre une phrase de ce genre. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ce soit SHerlock qui irait la prononcer. Le ton avait été presque normal voire naïf. Comme si...Comme si...il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Sherlock retourna à ses occupations, fouillant dans ses papiers. John restait au beau milieu du salon, incapable de parler, incapable de bouger. Que devait-il dire ?

Finalement, son ami, assis dans son habituel fauteuil, le remarqua.

"- Qu'y a-t-il ? Soupira-t-il en prenant son portable et en regardant dessus. John déglutit. Est ce que son ami avait tout oublié ?

- Sherlock, c'est à propos de ton frère...

- Quoi ? il veut encore que je l'aide, à moins qu'il pense que je me drogue parce qu'il ne me voit jamais à Baker Street ses derniers jours ? Il faudrait peut-être que je lui envoie un texto."

John avait le coeur qui battait trop fort. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir les pensées de Sherlock, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce fait inhabituel. Alors qu'il revenait du cimetière...là ou il avait rencontré la mère des Holmes.

"- Sherlock...mais ton frère...est mort, avoua-t-il doucement malgré lui. John regrettait ses mots si poignants.

Le détective ne bougea pas. Mais on pouvait percevoir ses mains tenant le cellulaire qui tremblaient.

"- Non...c'est faux...murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée, il n'est pas...

- Sherlock, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais il faut que tu te reprennes, essaya de le rassure John en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Le grand détective semblait avoir oublié sa précense et regardait toujours son portable qui s'était mis en veille.

"- Il ne..peut..pas...mort...

- Il est...mort...il y a plus d'une semaine, souffla John d'une voix qui voulait être consolante, Sherlock, tu l'as vu mourir...écoute...je suis si désolé pour...

- NON !" Criat-il en se levant et en jetant son portable qui se brisa sur le mur d'en face.

"-Il ne peut pas être mort ! C'est pas possible ! C'était un rêve ! C'est tout ! Il va revenir ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt John.

Ce n'était plus le détective qu'il avait devant lui, mais un enfant. Un petit garçon perdu. A travers les cris de Sherlock, John entendit au rez de chaussée uen discussion entre Mme Hudson et un visiteur, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu, vu les conditions.

"- Sherlock, calme-toi, se reconcentra John sur son ami surement en plein délire, je sais que tu en souffres, je sais ce qu'est de perdre un être cher...mais tu ne dois pas oublier.

- Je sais que tu me mens ! Cracha-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de lui les poings préparés.

- Sherlock...ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, le prévint John qui ne voulait surtout pas utiliser la force pour rappeler la conscience et la mémoire de son pauvre ami.

Cependant, le détective le frappa de plein fouet dans son abdomen. L'ancien soldat était prêt à le frapper mais les deux commencèrent une lutte, prenant les épaules de chacun. C'est alors, Greg Lestrade, soudainement, s'introduit vivement dans le salon de l'appartement et vint en aide à John. Il attrapa le détective par les épaules afin de le séparer de son colocataire. L'inspecteur avait entendu la "dispute" et s'était empressé d'aller voir le problème.

"-Lâchez moi ! Lachez moi ! Se débattit Sherlock.

"- Sherlock, mais enfin, calme toi ! S'écria Lestrade en tenant fermement.

- Peut pas être mort...Mycroft...pas...mort...hoqueta le détective en hurlant.

Greg comprit la situation très vite, il eut le coeur gros pour le consultant.

"- Sherlock, je suis si désolé, reprit John, mais ce matin nous étions allé son enterrement et tu n'es pas...venu..."

Le corps de Sherlock paraissait s'attirer vers le bas. Les jambes du détective tremblèrent violemment. Greg le lacha doucement tandis qu'il se mettait à genoux, les yeux fixaient au sol. John s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Ce dernier lui saisit les épaules, cherchant désespérément quelqu'un qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Un ami. Comment nous pouvait-il pas y croire ? Comment avait-il pu oublier cet instant où son frère donnait son dernier souffle ? Il voulait tellement, il espérait tellement que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'une illusion liée à la drogue ou au canabis. Mais c'était bien réelle.

John lui chuchota des mots de réconforts. L'incitant à reprendre son calme, à reprendre ses esprits. Sherlock se sentit trembler de partout, son coeur était presque prêt à exploser. Il avait du mal à garder une respiration régulière, à lever les yeux vers ses deux amis qui le soutenaient.

Puis, il éclata en sanglot. Comme une fontaine. Comme si les larmes lui étaient resté dans les yeux depuis la mort de son frère. Il pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. John se rapprocha un peu de lui pour soutenir la tête du détective et pour le consoler. Il lui chuchota encore une fois des mots pour le soulager. Sherlock versa des larmes encore et encore. Dans le silence, il laissa libérer sa tristesse et son desespoir. Les larmes n'en finissaient plus. Il était devenu un enfant qui avait besoin de réconfort, qui avait besoin d'amour.

Avec l'aide de Greg, John incita à Sherlock à s'asseoir sur le canapé dès que ses pleurs s'apaisèrent. Celui-ci n'insista pas et accepta, bien que ses larmes glissèrent toujours de ses yeux. Les deux amis du détective se regardèrent tristement et aucun n'osaient prononcer un mot.

Installé sur le canapé, Sherlock lâcha le bras de John et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux ramenés à sa poitrine et cacha son visage. Comme si il avait besoins d'être seul pour comprendre et accepter l'émotion qui l'envahissait.

"- Sherlock...commença John qui s'assit prêt de lui, je suis si désolé..."

Le pauvre détective, après quelques secondes de silence, releva la tête.

"- Il est...mort..John..., hoqueta-t-il en larmes, il est ...mort...il ne reviendra plus...

- Oui, il ne reviendra plus, murmura le médecin la gorge nouée.

- Non, non, non, non ! s'écria Sherlock en se levant brutalement renversant la table basse.

Lestrade, plutôt habitué à cette violence brusque et surprise attrapa Sherlock qui tentait surement de s'attaquer à des meubles ou autres objets du salon.

"- Je veux pas que tu meures ! T'as pas le droit ! Tu entends ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul ! Tu m'as promis ! Cria-t-il en essayant de se défaire de l'inspecteur.

- Gardez votre calme, Sherlock, pria-t-il.

John tenta d'apaiser son ami par des paroles douces mais tous semblaient chambouler chez le détective. Sa colère, sa tristesse, son désespoir, ses remords sont réunis dans le cœur et l'esprit de Sherlock, qui en effet de ne comprends pas ces vives émotions qui le tétanisaient soudainement.

"- Ne pars pas ! Tu peux pas partir ! Reste avec moi ! Mycroft ! Pleura Sherlock en essayant de s'enfuir des prises de John et Lestrade qui le tinrent fermement.

Le détective haleta reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, puis ses yeux se fixèrent vers le bas, vide, terne. De lointains souvenirs défilèrent sous ses yeux.


	8. Chapter 8 : On trouve puis on perd

48 heures que Sherlock avait quitté Baker Street. John s'inquiétait. Surtout que ce dernier n'avait pas rien prit, pas d'argent, pas de carte d'identité, ni de passeport, tout était là. le médecin avait fait exprès de vérifier. Il avait essayé les premières heures de chercher Sherlock au cimetière mais rien. Il avait prévenu Lestrade de la disparition de Sherlock, rien non plus. Il s'inquiétait énormément.  
Assis dans son fauteuil en face de celui vide de Sherlock, il attendait un coup de fil de l'inspecteur, de n'importe qui qui aurait pu trouver Sherlock. Lui aussi, aurait pu se mettre à sa rechercher mais avec 24h à courir dans Londres, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.  
Le médecin avait oublié à quel point c'était dur de perdre un être cher. Il ignorait que Sherlock avait des...sentiments. La fraternité qui régnait ente ses deux Holmes lui semblaient si confus, si étranges, si anormal, qu'il lui apparut impossible qu'une telle situation pouvait arriver.  
Son portable sonna. Il sursauta et tremblant, il décrocha rapidement.  
"- Allô ? Lestrade ?  
- John, entendit-il, nous avons retrouvé Sherlock..."

* * *

Hopital St Barts

"- On a détecté une importante dose de cocaïne, héroïne et...d'alcool dans son sang." Annonça Lestrade dans le silence.  
Quelques heures après avoir reçu le coup de téléphone de l'inspecteur, ils étaient tous réunis dans cet hôpital. La police avait retrouvé Sherlock Holmes dans une ruelle perdu dans un quartier assez peu fréquenté. Le détective avait perdu connaissance, il a été retrouvé pâle, en sueur, les vêtements presque souillé par la boue.  
Dans la chambre numéro 98, Lestrade, Mme Hudson, John et Molly étaient autour du lit du patient inconscient, respirant avec un masque à oxygène. A coté de lui, une machine indiquée la fréquence de son cœur. Sherlock était dans le coma.  
"- En deux jours, il a réussit à trouver de la drogue, il faut dire qu'il est très fort." Ria doucement Greg.  
John ne disait rien, il observait le visage de son ami inconscient. Assis près de lui, il s'accrocha à la main immobile de Sherlock. Un être si fragile. Mme Hudson continuait de sangloter et s'excusa souhaitant les quitter. Elle embrassa John telle une mère et lui recommanda de veiller sur le détective.  
"- Si c'était Sherlock qui était mort à la place de Mycroft...vous croyez que la situation aurait été la même ? Demanda tout à coup le soldat, la gorge serrée. Lestrade et Molly se regardèrent un peu désarçonné par la question de John qui leur paraissait plutôt osée. Pourquoi posait-il cette question si...inhabituelle ?  
"- John...Vu à quel point Mycroft aimait Sherlock, tenta Lestrade gêné, je pense que nous aurions eu le même scénario.  
- Je ne pense pas...désapprouva-t-il, je pense que Mycroft aurait disparu de la surface de la Terre, on aurait oublié son nom, son visage, son amitié, son devoir...On l'aurait oublié...comme on pouvait oublié son existence avant qu'il ne meure. Il est comme un...papillon qui disparait. Éphémère. Lui-même se serait oublié..."  
Molly se rapprocha du lit et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du médecin.  
"- Je suis sur que...il va s'en remettre, après tout, c'est Sherlock, hein ?"  
John leva ses yeux tristes vers elle et eut un petit sourire.  
"- c'est justement ce qui fait le plus peur, Molly, le fait que c'est Sherlock."

* * *

_Où était-il ? Chez lui ? Non. la demeure familiale. Il se trouvait dans le salon. Le salon de la famille Holmes. Il était de retour chez lui. Dans sa famille. Maman ? Papa ? il courra dans toutes pièces. Où étaient-ils passés ? MAMAN ! PAPA !_  
_Il alla à la cuisine. L'odeur des crustacés lui chatouilla les narines. Sa mère était là, dans la cuisine, à préparer le diner. Oui, elle était debout avec sa spatule, mélangeant des aliments dans une casserole, sur le feu. Sa longue chevelure brune lisse flottait derrière au mouvement de ses bras. Son tablier blanc lui allait si bien. Elle était jeune, belle et fraiche comme les fleurs d'été._  
_"- Maman !"_  
_Elle se tourna vers lui, puis lui sourit._  
_"- Sherlock, ne reste pas là. Tu sais que je n'aime que tu traines ici."_  
_Tel un garçon obéissant, il la quitta et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de la demeure. Il entendit un son mélodieux, un son instrumental. Du violon. Son père ? Son père jouait du violon dans la bibliothèque ? Il se précipita dans la pièce, sans faire arrêter celui qui tenait en main le fameux instrument à corde. Par terre, gisaient quelques livres où des partitions de musique étaient inscrits. La musique était douce, harmonieuse. Son père avait les cheveux bouclés comme lui, mais un peu plus clair, ses yeux étaient verts. L'apercevant, il interrompit sa musique._  
_"- Bonjour Sherlock, comment-vas-tu ?" Son père lui adressa son sourire paternel._  
_Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi il ressentait une grande tristesse ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à répondre à son père ?_  
_"- Mon petit Sherlock ? est ce que tu es malade ?"_  
_Il s'élança tout à coup vers son père qui restait immobile au geste soudain de son fils. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras. Pourquoi ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Il...Son...père était là...pourquoi...?_  
_"- Sherlock, je t'aimerai toujours...Lui chuchota-son père, vis heureux jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, remplie la de bonheurs, fais en ce sorte de te rendre heureux..._  
_- Papa...PAPA !" Son père disparaissait, devenait transparent. La bibliothèque se changea. Elle devint une rue. Il avait déjà vu cette rue.  
_

* * *

"- John que se passe-t-il ?" S'affola Lestrade à travers les "bip" sonores de la machine installée à coté du lit de Sherlock, toujours inconscient.

On entendait que la fréquence cardiaque devenait de plus en plus lents. John avait appelé un infirmière. Molly et Lestrade commençaient à paniquer intérieurement sachant ce qui pouvait arriver. John n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

"- Pitié, Sherlock, ne pars pas, murmura le médecin en saisissant la main du détective. Il était en train de partir. Non. Pas maintenant, il était trop jeune. Non. Il devait rester en vie. Il devait vivre.

_Sherlock vit par pitié. Accroche toi à la vie._

* * *

**Fin de "Quand le chagrin ne vient pas". **

**Une suite envisagée dans une autre fanfiction. Bien à vous. **


End file.
